


Cappuccino

by justwhatialwayswanted



Series: Apartment 314 [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, andrew gets mentioned because he's a gremlin like that and sneaks into fics, big 'is this a date' vibes, does it count as idiots to lovers if only one of them is an idiot, jean is so gay and so dumb, jean's turn to be a gay disaster, thoughts and prayers for jeremy he's trying so hard y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/justwhatialwayswanted
Summary: Just because Jean can and will drop everything to spend time with Jeremy doesn't mean he can be reasonably expected to tolerate Jeremy just... existing in the world. Frankly, Jean's heart cannot take it.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Series: Apartment 314 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785295
Comments: 23
Kudos: 150





	Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to the mutual menace society for yelling about jean with me <3 and thank u to cassie specifically for lending her name and favorite color(s) to jeremy's sister

Jean isn't sure why he's here, but he's not about to question it.

He never does. Jeremy could probably text and ask if Jean wanted to go to the dentist with him and Jean would agree immediately.

"Cassie likes yellow," Jeremy says. He's already scanning the store like the perfect birthday gift will have some sort of neon sign pointing to it, and maybe there is some sort of signal only Jeremy can see, because he bites his lip for a moment, deep in thought about Jean-has-no-idea-what. (But he'd stand there forever staring if he could— does Jeremy know that he squints just a little when he's concentrating? He might need glasses, but Jean's not going to be the one to tell him that, because he's not sure he could withstand the concept of Jeremy with glasses.)

And then Jeremy says, "Right. This way," and he's half a head shorter than Jean but still walks faster, especially because it takes Jean a moment to realize that Jeremy is actually walking and he should probably start moving too.

The main reason Jean isn't sure why he's here is this: he has never met Jeremy's sister. He's pretty sure he will not be helpful. But Jeremy had asked, and so Jean had agreed, because that's what he does whenever Jeremy suggests literally any reason for them to spend time together. He'll endure spending a couple of hours trying to come up with gift ideas for someone he doesn't know if it also means a couple of hours following Jeremy around a mall and... well, just enjoying being near him.

God.

Fortunately for Jean, Jeremy doesn't actually seem to need his input. He goes through a whole rack of shirts in about ten seconds, and then touches the sleeve of a jacket and immediately says "Yuck," and they clear an entire section of the store that way. Jean is trying to figure out what Cassie might be like, but Jeremy discards gift options so fast that all Jean has decided is that she must like graphic tees.

And then there's Jeremy's running commentary, which mostly consists of variations on "ew" and "yikes". Jean is genuinely, honestly filled with wonder at how many ways Jeremy can say those two words, and he takes a small but significant amount of pleasure in looking at the things Jeremy has decided are bad and immediately finding reasons to agree with him. Jean isn't even sure what else he had planned to do with his afternoon anymore— it's all been eclipsed by trailing Jeremy around a department store and drinking in everything he does.

Which is probably why Andrew had made fun of him before he left, but Jean can't find it in himself to care at the moment.

He should probably mention this to Jeremy at some point. But Jean would rather have this than risk disturbing the easy quiet between them. (Andrew has also made fun of him for this. Jean still doesn't know how he knows.)

While he's mentally running through everything he's ever said to Andrew about Jeremy to see if he's accidentally let something slip, Jeremy stops walking, and Jean promptly walks into him. " _ Fuck. _ Sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine, just  _ look at that," _ Jeremy says, and before Jean can say anything (like 'what is  _ that') _ he grabs Jean's hand and tugs him over to a rack of jackets that look... honestly, pretty similar to other things that Jeremy has investigated and discarded. But something must be different about them, because Jeremy's eyes are sparkling and he's lit up like the sun just came out and his grip on Jean's hand is tight but not uncomfortable, and he says, "This is  _ perfect." _

"Yes," Jean says, because he knows Jeremy is talking about the jacket but that doesn't mean Jean has to limit himself. Jeremy will assume that's what Jean is talking about, but that's okay, because he's still holding Jean's hand— he must have forgotten to let go, now that he's succeeded in pulling him over here, but Jean absolutely does not care why this is happening.

Jeremy reaches out with his free hand to touch the jacket at the front of the rack, and Jean is briefly worried that something will be wrong with it and the bubble of the moment will burst, but Jeremy pinches the fabric and says, " _ Awesome. _ Help me find her size. And then do you want to get coffee?"

That's easy. "I'd love to."

They're standing so close together, shoulder to shoulder, that Jeremy has to tilt his head up a little to smile directly at Jean, and Jean, well... he's probably going to die. Whatever expression Jeremy sees on his face just makes him smile more, and then he  _ squeezes Jean's hand _ and Jean does think he's going to lose consciousness for a moment. Which would be somewhat embarrassing.

"Cool," Jeremy says.

"Cool," Jean parrots back at him, and he can't help smiling back a little, too.

There are barely any seats in the little coffeeshop inside the mall, and Jean knows that his and Jeremy's gazes both snap to the empty table in the corner immediately because Jeremy shoves the shopping bag with the jacket into Jean's hands and says " _ Get it" _ while making a beeline for the cashier.

There's nobody else eyeing the table, but Jean gets it anyway. It's really too small to be considered a two-person table, but there are two vacant chairs by it, so a two-person table it is. At least it's high enough that he's not bumping his knees on the edge, and there's some room to stash the shopping bag under the table.

Jean has barely had time to notice all of these things before Jeremy arrives and says, "Half-caf cappuccino, right?"

"Yes?" Jean says, and then Jeremy says, "Good, that's what I thought."

Wait.

Jean blinks, and he tries to sound casual when he says, "Did you order for me?"

"Uh, yeah," Jeremy says hesitantly, and it's so not-Jeremy that Jean feels alarms going off in his head, especially when Jeremy adds, "Is that okay? Sorry, I should have checked first—"

"No, no, it's fine," Jean interrupts, because he cannot let Jeremy go for half a second longer thinking that Jean would somehow be annoyed by anything Jeremy does. "But I'm paying for yours next time."

And just like that, the smile is back on Jeremy's face, and Jean feels somewhat nauseatingly thrilled by the idea that he put it there. And  _ next time. _

Maybe next time he'll say something. 

But even if he doesn't, he'll still have this.


End file.
